Percy Jackson, the Book in HOGWARTS?
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Voldemort has risen, and Dumbledore tells Harry, Ron and Hermione about a group of mysterious half-muggles who are willing to help. Harry reads Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief with a few others-what will their reactions be when they read the book? As their knowledge builds up, the wizards prepare to meet the demigods.
1. Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief

_I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. The characters are owned by J.K.Rowling, and Rick Riordan. I have come across a fanfic about Harry reading Percy Jackson books, and this is my own version. Hope you will like it!_

-O-

"Why does Dumbledore need us here?" Harry asked, confused.

"Maybe it's something about Umbridge being fired?" Hermione exclaimed hopefully.

As the three, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked across the hall towards the Room of Requirement, they met Fred, George and Neville. Fred, George, Neville, (and to Harry's pleasure) Ginny were standing in front of the Room of Requirement to.

"Fred, George! What are you doing here?" Ron gasped sarcastically.

"We, Ronald-"

"Have come here because-"

"Professor Dumbledore-"

"Has-"

"Asked-"

"Us-"

"To-"

"Come."

The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Oh! We came because of that to." Hermione replied.

Just then, the door to the Room of Requirement's door appeared in the blank wall, and the seven stepped back and waited. The lock clicked, and the door was swung open by Fred and George.

"After you, ladies." The twins smirked and bowed to Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny giggled and Hermione just walked in.

When they all entered, Harry realised that Professor Dumbledore was already inside, and(to Harry's disgust) Snape. The two teachers were comfortably sitting on chairs and cushions, which all the kids followed. Mrs. Weasley emerged from a second room( the bathroom) and hugged all of them.

"Mum! Why are you here?" Fred asked, while he was being squished and kissed and loved by Mrs. Weasley.

"That is because I invited her, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have called you because, as you all know, Voldemort is back." Dumbledore smiled calmly, but the twinkle in his eyes had faded.

All the Weasleys flinched, and so did Hermione. Snape shifted uneasily in his chair, but Harry was fine. He had grown to being used to this attitude.

"There are some, uh, muggles, that are willing to help us in the fight of Voldemort. They aren't ordinary muggles, and, Harry, one is exactly like you. He even has a prophecy." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Professor Dumbledore, but can you tell who he is?" Hermione cut in.

"The answer, Miss Granger, lies in this-" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and a book materialised on the table, "-book.".

Everyone groaned, and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Snape just made slight faces and grimaced.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "All the stories in here are true. Now, who would like to read first?".

"I'll read, Professor." Hermione cried at once, and Ron rolled his eyes to Harry.

 **One; I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher**

-O-

 _Hi! Updates will be on **Wednesday.** It might not be there sometimes, and if I can't update it that day, I'll do it the next day!_


	2. AccidentlyVaporisedMyPre-AlgebraTeacher

_I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. The characters are owned by J.K.Rowling, and Rick Riordan. I have come across a fanfic about Harry reading Percy Jackson books, and this is my own version. Hope you will like it!_

-O-

 **One; I Accidentally Vaporise my Pre-Algebra Teacher**

A silence, then, "How can you vaporise your teacher?"Neville asked.

"Maybe with magic?" Ginny replied.

They all stared at Dumbledore, wanting to know the answer.

"You must read to find out." Dumbledore smiled.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"A half-blood?" Hermione paused slightly, wondering. "So this muggle must be half muggle, half something else?" She looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore merely gestured at the book. Fred and George groaned.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

"Because you might be a what?" Ginny asked. Ron groaned, "All this not-knowing makes me have a headache!".

Harry nodded vigorously.

 **Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Fred and George glanced suspiciously at Mrs. Weasley, and said;

"Mum,"

"Did you by any chance,"

"Lie"

"To"

"Us?"

"Be quiet!" She hissed. "Go on Hermione dear."

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Harry shivered. He knew that feeling trying to escape Voldemort a lot of times.

 **If your a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that non of this happened.**

"But it did happen, right Professor?" Neville asked timidly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

 **But if you recognise yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.**

"One of what!?" Ron cried. "Seriously!".

 **And once you know that it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

"Why is a book kinda scary?" George asked.

Nobody replied.

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You did warn us mate, a lot of times." Harry grinned.

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Finally, a name!" George cried.

 **I'm twelve years old. Untill a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"Oh, so Percy is from A-M-E-R-I-C-A?" Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley frowned.

 **Am I a troubled kid? Yeah, you could say that.**

Fred and George grinned mischievously. "The type of person we like.". "Percy, can't wait to meet you!".

Harry snorted, "You're just like me, Percy.".

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May...**

-O-

 _This week's Q_ _UIZ: Who is Percy's real father?_

 _Pls answer in the reviews_

 _Hi! Updates will be on **Wednesdays**. It might not be there sometimes, and if I can't update it that day, I'll do it the next day!_


	3. Grade-Six Field Trip

_I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. The characters are owned by J.K.Rowling, and Rick Riordan. I have come across a fanfic about Harry reading Percy Jackson books, and this is my own version. Hope you will like it!_

-O-

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan — twenty-eight mental-case kids and two Teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That's quite nice to look at ancient artifacts and learn." Hermione said, nodding her head approvingly.

"Sounds like torture to me." Ron gagged.

 **I know-it sounds like torture.**

Everybody laughed at Ron, while Ron's ears turned red.

 **Most Yancy field trips were.**

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had high hopes.**

"Who's Mr. Brunner again?" Ron mumbled.

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"I think Percy heard you!" Neville grinned as they all laughed.

"Oh just shut up.".

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

"We want Mr. Brunner in Hogwarts!" Fred and George cried.

Dumbledore chuckled.

 **He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class wouldn't put me to sleep.**

"Cool!"

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into troubled.**

 **Boy, I was wrong.**

"What happened?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"We must read to find out, Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore replied.

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips.**

 **Like at my fifth-grade school, we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

 **And the time before that...**

 **Well, you get the idea.**

"I think I'm liking Percy more and more!" Fred and George laughed as Snape scowled and said, " Headmaster, I think I'm getting the idea. Mr. Potter and Mr. Jackson are definitely the same."

Harry sighed frustratedly.

-O-

 _This week's Q_ _UIZ: What do you think that Percy's mom and Rachel Dare(in the fourth novel of PJO) can both do, even if they are mortals?_

 _Pls answer in the reviews_

 _Last QUIZ'S answer: Poseidon_

 _Hi! Updates will be on **Wednesdays**. It might not be there sometimes, and if I can't update it that day, I'll do it the next day!_


	4. Nancy Bobofit-Ugh

_Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter!_

 _I really was trying hard to finish the other story, then a reader of this fanfic urged me to go on, so, I'm back! Thanks for reading!_

 **-O-**

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"I'm not sure that will work out well, Percy." Fred said in a grim way.

"Neither do I." Harry nodded. Snape smirked slightly.

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckle red-headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my Best Friend, Grover, in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Mrs. Weasley looked disapproving. "That Nancy girl..." she muttered under her breath. Everyone else seemed to feel what Mrs.Weasley felt, too. Ginny was biting her lip (Harry's heart pounded as he saw her) and even Fred and George sighed.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his Chin. On top of that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing PE for the rest of his life for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

"Hang on, what's Pee Eee?" Ron asked. "PE, Ronald." Hermione tutted. "Physical education-it's a muggle subject. Now, can you stop disturbing me?"

 **He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let him fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Harry and Hermione immediately began laughing, and Snape had a shadow of a smile. However, the Weasleys seemed puzzled.

"What's enchilada?" Fred and Ron asked. "Oh, it's muggle food.". The twins finally got what it meant and burst out laughing, while Dumbledore chuckled at the sight.

"Okay," Hermione said loudly, "Now, I'll get back to the book if you all don't mind."

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck on his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

"That is-"

"Soooo-"

"Unfair!" The twins whispered together.

 **The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"That is absolutely UNFAIR!" Fred and George cried.

Hermione shot them a look and returned to the book.

 **'I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled.**

"He would What?" Mrs.Weasley looked horrified.

"It"s Okay, Mrs.Weasley, it's just a muggle expression." Hermione said reassuringly.

 **Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's okay. I like peanut butter.'**

"I like it to, but not in my hair, I don't." Ginny grumbled.

She rolled her eyes at Harry. Harry felt his face redden slightly.

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **'That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **'You're already on probation,' he reminded me. 'You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.'**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit then and there.**

"He would hit a girl?" Mrs.Weasley looked utterly horrified.

"Well, I would if it was my Best Friend." George said. "Yeah, me to." Harry said.

 **In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

 **-O-**

 _Thanks for reading again, And the Quizzes are at the bottom of all the reviews!_

-Reviews-

BookishDreams: Dear FanDogs-Vicky,

Interesting premise! I think Hermione will be ecstatic to meet Percy! Will Annabeth be there to? I hope so, Hermione and her would bond so well!

Can't wait for the next chapter (hopefully a bit longer)!

Kind regards, BookishDreams

 _Wow! Thanks for the very first review of this story! Thanks so much for the deep review!_

BookishDreams: Percy's Father is Poseidon, the God of the Sea and Water and the Oceans

 _Yes! Correct! Thanks for the FIRST answer!_

Annabella Lucy Nox: It's Poseidon

 _Correct! Thanks for the answer!_

FavFan: Percy's real Father is Poseidon

 _Correct! Thnx!_

(Guest) HeroesofHogwarts: That was great! I can't wait to see their faces as they read! I bet literally all of them will be hooked on the first chapter and everyone'll be like: I wanna read! I wanna read!Hahahaha

I can't wait for tomorrow! (Monday)

 _Wow! Thanks so much, I'm trying to update once a week... 'I wanna read! I wanna read' Hahaha_

(Guest): :Poseidon

 _Yup!_

YgoFoxFire: Poseidon.

 _Correct!_

Saflaska Kathode: Poseidon,of course?

 _Yes! You're absolutely correct!_

The reader of Harry Potter: This is really good!

 _Really? Thanks so much!_

FavFan: See through the mist.

 _Correct again!_

(Guest): : I love this fic plsss carry on!

 _Thanksss! I'm trying and trying!_

YgoFoxFire: They can both see through the mist.

 _Yup! Correct again!_

TheRedRocker: The quizzes are too easy

 _I know. I'm starting easy at the first and then slowly I'll get to difficult questions. Thanks for letting me know!_

SpiritQueen13: QUIZ ANSWER: They can both see through the mist.

 _Yes! Correct!_

Saflaska Kathode: What's your other story? I wanna read it! Anyway, hope you will be better next week-I'm looking forward to your next chapter!

 _Thanks, thanks, thank you so much! If you go into my profile you can check my other stories-anyways, here I am now with another chapter!_

Izzy Jenna Cabuguas: Poseidon, duh!

 _Yes, correct! I know it's duh, but I'm gonna go to harder quizzes after!_

Izzy Jenna Cabuguas: See through the mist!

 _Yup! Correct!_

(Guest) Catcatcat: Poiseison.

 _Yes, correct! And it's also Poseidon, not 'Poiseidon'. Just saying, and thanks again!_

(Guest): :Dude, seriously! Not even a fifth of the chapter have been read.

 _I know, I know. Though I'm trying hard, it's kinda hard to keep up and copy all the words in the book hand by hand-I'm trying to UPDATE_

 _Okay, so after the short break of this story, I'm back!!! Hope you enjoy this story, I'm trying and trying to update a lot! (Though I still didn't finish my other stories)_

-Q/A-

QUIZ: Who are the Big Three and why aren't they allowed to have demigod sons or daughters?

LAST QUIZ ANSWER: They can both see through the mist.

 _Okay, this week's quiz made might be hard, but here's a hint: It's in the first book of PJO_

 _Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm trying to update!_


	5. The museum

_Okay guys, hi! How are you doing?! Ah... right. Sorry for the late update. I know how frustrating it is to wait for new chapters! This Fic got more followers. Yay! Okay, please! check out my other stories (in case you don't know, you can click on my profile, then you can go to my published stories) just because it might interest you. You can check them out. Anyways, enough of this blabber. Let's read!_

 _-O-_

"Oh no. I have a feeling somethings going to go horribly wrong..." Fred muttered sarcastically. "Yeah. The obvious thing is revealed by my two stupid brothers." Ginny muttered. She glanced at Hermione. "Let's get on with it."

 **Mr Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up in front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

"Boooooring," Fred yawned. "Extra boring." George followed. "What's wrong with looking at pottery?" Hermione frowned. Ginny giggled, and Mrs.Weasley sighed.

"Oh, there was this incident with mum's pottery once..." Fred said slyly.

"Now, HERMIONE DEAR, go on." Mrs.Weasley cut off.

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Ha!" Hermione said, triumphantly. "See? Percy agrees with the beauty of ancient artifacts too!". "Whatever. If you were there, you would dislike pottery too." The twins said.

"And tell you what, Ickel Ronnikins started it.". Ron flushed a bright red behind his ears. "No I didn't!" He retorted. "Yes, The Ron-Won did!" The twins sniggered. Harry chocked, trying to hide his laughter into a fake cough.

After a few loud minutes of calming down and chuckling from Dumbledore, Hermione resumed reading.

 **He gathered us around a four-metre-tall stone column with a big spine on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_ , for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting-**

" _Kind of_ interesting? KIND OF INTERESTING?" Hermione spluttered. "That is SUPER interesting! Isn't it, Harry?". Harry was slightly stunned that she had asked HIS opinion, but nevertheless, knowing Hermione, he replied yes.

 **-, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperon, Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Hmmm... that sounds familiar," Harry said sarcastically. "Wonder why." He said, looking pointedly at Snape.

 _-O-_

 _Thanks for the reviews, and reading. Once again, you can check out my other stories to! They might interest you! :)_

 _I'm going to do the reviews next time..._

Q/A

LAST QUIZZES ANSWER: The big three weren't allowed to have demigod children since World War Two. They did it to prevent the Great Prophecy.

QUIZ: Why doesn't Artemis get married and have children?

Okay, wait for it!

See ya guys soon!


	6. Kronos Eats His Kids

_Hi guys! Sorry for the really late update, really sorry. So I tried to make this chapter quite Long, hope you'll enjoy! And I'll do the quiz next time!_

 **-O-**

 **Mrs Dodds was this little maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Sounds like Snape to me," Fred whispered to George, and George nodded. "Always giving us the evil eye, doesn't he," George whispered, loud enough for it to carry all around the room.

Snape sent a glare their way, and they both whispered, "There it goes again. That evil eye." To achieve a few people laughing.

 **From her first day, Mrs Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, 'Now, honey,' real sweet, and I knew I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"A MONTH!" Fred gasped and stared at Snape.

"Dear Mrs. Dodds, a month is to much!" Fred cried.

"Fred, that's not Dodds—that's Snape!" George shouted, and the small room filled with laughter.

"Sorry, I got them mixed up," Fred muttered, not looking sorry at all.

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, 'You're absolutely right.'**

The small room had a few people laughing nervously, but the laughter died out soon.

"That is a really funny joke," Ron said, his eyes not smiling at all.

"What if it's not?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Must be, Hermione, right Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

Snape snickered as Dumbledore gestured at the book, and Harry, Fred, George and Ron chanted, "You must read to find out!"

 **Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered somethign about the naked guy on the _stele_ , and I turned around and said, 'Will you _shut up_?'**

"One hi-five for Percy!" The twins whooped, as Hermione blushed when she read, ' _the naked guy on the stele'._

 **It came out louder than I meant to.**

"Uh oh..." Ron grimaced as Harry frowned. "Can't back you with that, Percy." The twins chuckled.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped his story.**

"That must be really embarrassing," Harry remembered their second year when Snape has caught Ron and himself talking about him being fired, or worse, drowned in his own cauldron.

 **'Mr Jackson,' he said, 'did you have a comment?'**

 **My face was totally red. I said, 'No, sir.'**

This led to a whole new fresh laughter, and Fred said, "Yes, Yes, the exact thing to say! Deny what happened, and stupid Teachers might not go on with you.". "Though," George said, "I don't think that Brunner guy is stupid."

"Language!" Mrs Weasley shouted at the twins.

 **Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?'**

"Typical Teachers," George sighed, "and their typical questions to see if the student was paying attention". He glanced at Snape who was smirking at the twins both.

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognised it. 'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?'**

 **'Yes,' Mr Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. 'And he did this because...'**

 **'Well...' I racked my brain to remember. 'Kronos was the king god, and—'**

 **'God?' Mr Brunner asked.**

 **'Titan,' I corrected myself. 'And he didn't trust his kids, who were gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—'**

"Eeew!" Hermione and Ginny cried, as Mrs Weasley looked horrified. "He would eat his own children? He would EAT his own CHILDREN? HE WOULD EAT HIS OWN CHILDREN?".

"Mum, we heard, you alright?" Ron shouted over his mother's shrill cries of 'He would eat his own children'.

The boys weren't doing so good to contain their own 'eeews' inside. The twins were feigning throwing up, and Snape looked quite pale as well. Harry had to bit his tongue to control his 'Eeew!'

 **'Eeew!' Said one of the girls behind me.**

"Just like our little Ginny," Fred snickered, "Who just said Eeew!"

 **'—and so there was this big fight with the gods and the Titans,' I continued, 'and the gods won.'**

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos are his kids".'**

 **'And why, Mr Jackson,' Brunner asked, 'to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'**

"BUSTED!" The twins and Ron sang, and Ginny clapped her hands and cheered as Harry grinned.

 **'Busted,' Grover muttered.**

Ron blushed as the small group of people laughed, but the twins grinned widely.

 **'Shut up,' Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Like Ickleronniekins right now," The twins sang, and it was true. Currently, Ron's ears were bright red, even brighter than his flaming red hair.

 **At least Nancy got in trouble, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. 'I don't know, sir.'**

 **'I see.' Mr Brunner looked disappointed. 'Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixtures of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his over five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their Father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?'**


End file.
